Naruto's Realization
by NaruHinaDFTBA
Summary: Naruto gets sent on a mission with Kakashi and Sakura. Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata show up to help. Naruto finds out Hinata's love for him, and Shikamaru falls for Temari. Obviously NaruHina and ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

This is my first attempt at writing a story. It is not copied off of anything it is an original. It would suck if someone stole it but what're you going to do right? The characters are from shippuden meaning Akamaru is big. I have most of the story finished but it can be altered so ideas are welcome. My first story ever. Here goes nothing!

The sun shone brightly on his face as the birds chirped outside his window. "Another beautiful day" thought Naruto Uzumaki. He got dressed in his usual outfit, an orange and black jump suit, grabbed his forehead protector with the Konohagakure insignia, and rushed to the kitchen. As he ate his usual breakfast, Ramen, he wondered if he would get a mission today. He had just got back from one a couple days ago but was ready for another.

After he finished his Ramen he put away his dishes and stepped outside. Fastening on his forehead protector he took a deep breath and sighed. "Now where to?" As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a figure appeared in the distance.

"NARUTO! Naruto come quick!"

There was no mistaking that voice. It was Sakura Haruno, his team mate and -not so secret- crush. "Coming!" He yelled in her direction, and took off towards her. "What is it Sakura?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Tsunade wants to see us" she replied

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!

**_~~~~~scene break~~~~~_**

The fifth hokage, leader of the village was wondering why she agreed to the job. "It's just paperwork all day." She thought. "Well I guess it can't be avoided.

"Here m'lady." Said her assistant Shizune, handing her a 2 foot tall stack of papers.

"More?" exclaimed Tsunade "Is there any end to it?"

She was about to start on the new pile when she heard a knock at the door. Glad to have an excuse for not starting on the papers right away, she told them to come in.

"Grandma Tsunade! Do you have a mission for us? I'd love a mission. I've been so bored lately. I mean I just got back from one but-"

"Quiet!" yelled Tsunade "Really, control yourself. We have to wait for Kakashi to get here and I've told you I don't like the nickname Grandma. Im not THAT old."

"What is with Kakashi? He's always late." Thought Naruto

Sakura walked over to her mentor, Tsunade. "Sorry m'lady but once he has a nickname for someone he won't call them anything else."

**_~~~~~scene break~~~~~_**

Meanwhile Kakashi Hatake was sitting on his bed finishing off the latest edition of Make out Paradise. "Even better the eleventh time." He thought to himself. He looked at the clock. "Oh great. I'm going to be late again." He grabbed his forehead protector, fastened it, put one side over his Sharingan eye and hurried out the door.

**_~~~~~scene break~~~~~_**

"Kakashi sensei! You're late again!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You wouldn't believe the traffic."

"Wahtever." Said naruto, folding his arms.

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "Now that kakashi is here I can start. The sand village has requested our assistance. They want to investigate the death of some Jonin but all the squads they've sent out have gone missing without a trace. They believe rougue ninja are behind it so be on your guard at all times. Your mission is to accompany them on the investigation and provide back up when needed. This is a B-rank mission. Understood?"

"Alright!" exclaimed Naruto. "You can count on me!" and with that he ran out the door to start the three day journey to the sand village.

Tsunade sighed "I haven't even dismissed you yet. Oh well. You better catch up with him before he gets into trouble."

"Right! Let's go Kakashi Sensei!" and Sakura ran out the door, Kakashi close behind.

_**~~~~~scene break~~~~~**_

Naruto was standing at the gate when Kakashi and Sakura finally caught up to him. "Let's go guys!" and he ran off leaving Sakura and Kakashi panting at the gate. "See you later guys." Kakashi said to the gate guards.

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." they replied. And with that, Sakura and Kakashi followed after Naruto.

**_~~~~~scene break~~~~~_**

"Here looks like a good spot to stop for the night." Said Kakashi

"Fine," said Naruto frustrated that there was at least 15 minutes left of light. "but we're getting up early."

"Whatever you say Naruto." Said Sakura, rolling her eyes. "Get some rest, we have a long way to travel tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Said Naruto.

"I'll keep watch." said Kakashi

"Night." said Naruto and Sakura in unison as they drifted off to sleep.

_**~~~~~scene break~~~~~**_

They were violently shaken awake 6 hours later by Kakashi. "Someone's coming! Get up!" he whispered loudly. Both young ninja were instantly on their feet, kunai in hand wondering who it could be. Just then four figures broke through the trees and landed in front of them.

"Hey guys!" said one of Naruto's best friends, Kiba.

"Kiba!" exclaimed Naruto "What're you doing here?"

"Tsunade thought you could use some back-up. It's a drag but you can't argue with her."

"Shikamaru!" said naruto looking at his lazy, but genius friend "Well I could've handled it on my own. Who's that behind you Kiba?"

"What?" he stepped aside. "Oh Hinata what're you doing hiding behind me?"

Hinata blushed 10 shades of red. "I-I-um-no reason, just-um…" she trailed off.

"Weird." Said Naruto

"Arf!"

"Yes hello Akamaru" said Naruto

"Ruff!" said Akamaru with his tongue hanging out.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" and Naruto took off.

"Uhh Naruto, the sand village is the other way!" yelled Sakura after him. A blur rushed by them.

"I knew that! I was testing you!" yelled the blur as it passed them.

They all laughed and took off.

Wow, 979 words. Is that a good length per chapter or should it be shorter? Anyway there is my first attempt at a first chapter of my first story. How was it? Reviews are appreciated as long as they are helpful or nice. Any reviews saying "That sucked." Well, they suck. Oh and can someone tell me how Orochimaru uses his arms in shippuden? When he uses the summoning jutsu for triple rashomon. And don't say it's because he switched bodies. The third took away his arms from his soul so just using another body shouldn't give him his arms back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I don't know how long this is going to be, but the whole story will probably be short. Maximum words are probably 5-6 thousand? I don't know. Anyway, second chapter. Lemon will probably be next chapter but I will warn you when it starts and ends. I skipped the day that they were traveling. So it's now nighttime of the second day. The ' ' inside the quotations " " is when a character is quoting another character. Outside it's a thought. Here goes double nothing!

-Start chapter

The leaf shinobi had just made camp when Naruto said he was going for a walk. He walked through a clearing to the edge of a cliff and sat down, legs dangling off the side. "Hey," came a voice from behind him "watcha thinking about? Maybe I can help"

"Oh hey Kiba. Just thinking about the future. You know, what to do when I become hokage."

"Oh. What about after that? Like a family. A wife and kids."

"I haven't thought about that. Besides I'd have to meet the right girl." replied Naruto

"You like Sakura don't you?"

Yeah but she hates me," he laughed "and I don't think I could spend the rest of my life with her."

"What about Hinata?"

This caught Naruto off guard. "Hinata? I don't know. I've never paid much attention to her. She's cute I guess but she's so weird. She can never finish a sentence."

"Wish she was like that all the time." Kiba smiled

"I don't get it what do you mean?"

Whenever you're not around it's always Naruto this and Naruto that. 'Hey did you know Naruto's favorite colour is blue? The same colour as his eyes.' Seriously she won't shut up about you."

"Re-really?" Naruto said shakily

"You're oblivious aren't you? She doesn't even know what to do when she's around you. She came to me the other day wondering what she should say if you said hi to her. I told her to say hi back. So she went up to you, you said hi and she said 'hi back'. She really likes you Naruto."

"She…likes me? No way." He looked back at her through the clearing. She looked away quickly, her face glowing in the light of the fire. "Wow, she looks so beautiful in that light."

"Yeah well don't get your panties in a bunch." Said Kiba "The hard part is still to come. We should get going though. Another day of traveling ahead of us."

"Wait what hard part?" but Kiba was already back at the camp. Naruto got up and walked back, stealing a few glances at a sleeping Hinata.

"You get some sleep Kakashi-sensei. I'll watch for tonight." Said Shikamaru

"Sure thing"

~~~~~scene break~~~~~

The next day Shikamaru woke everyone up. "Time to get going."

Everyone woke up slowly going down to the stream to wash their faces. Everyone except Naruto who just lay there completely out of it. "NARUTO WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled from the stream. She walked back to the camp and slapped him. He bolted awake. "Aren't you the one who wanted to get to the sand village quickly?" Sakura asked him.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be ready before you know it!" He ran down to the lake. Thirty minutes later he was all packed up. "Ready to go guys!" He looked at the sleeping group. "Did I really take that long? Come on guys! Let's go!"

"I have to wake up twice in one day? What a drag." Said Shikamaru as they all headed towards the village hidden in the sand.

~~~~~scene break~~~~~

That night Naruto was sitting against a tree when he noticed Hinata was missing. "Hey where's Hinata?" he asked the group.

"Went for a stroll." Replied Sakura

"I think I will too." Naruto said as he went to find Hinata.

He found her slumped against a tree crying. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"Naruto! You…You scared me. I…I just…um…miss my family…" replied Hinata, quickly making up a lie.

Naruto knew it wasn't the truth but decided not to push it any further. "Me too." He said laughing. He couldn't remember his parents. They both died in the attack by the nine-tailed fox when he was just a baby. That fox was then sealed inside him to protect the village. He was supposed to be treated like a hero for saving the village, but instead he was hated. People couldn't help but feel he was the nine tailed fox.

"I'm sorry…" said Hinata "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it." He said putting his arm around her. She blushed intensely but instinctively laid her head on his chest. "Hinata I…" Naruto trailed off. So this was the hard part Kiba was talking about. "You see, Kiba told me that you liked me." She tensed at this but he continued. "I really-" She looked into his eyes, their lips brushing. She pushed against him, kissing him before she realized what she did. She got up and ran away before Naruto had a chance to finish. "I really…like you too." He said knowing nobody was there to hear him. So he just sat against the tree wondering what he did wrong.

He appeared at the campsite some time later to find everyone but Shikamaru asleep. "Go to bed Shikamaru, you stayed up last night. I'll watch."

"Ok but if anything happens wake us. Don't try anything on your own."

"Yeah, whatever." Replied Naruto. Normally he wouldn't volunteer for something like this but he figured he wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyway.

~~~~~scene break~~~~~

Naruto was watching the sunrise when he heard a rustling behind him. Thinking it was Kakashi since he was usually the first one up he said good morning. "Morning" Came a soft voice behind him. He spun around to face a sleepy Hinata.

"Oh I thought you were Kakashi. He's usually first up."

"No difference today." Replied Hinata. Naruto looked at where Kakashi was sleeping. Everything was folded neatly and ready to go.

"How did I not hear that…" Naruto wondered out loud

Hinata giggled. "I guess he's just a better Ninja than you."

"OH YEAH? WELL HE"S NOT GOING TO BE HOKAGE!" yelled Naruto pointing at Hinata. She giggled again.

"Listen Naruto…"

"Don't tell me you think he could become Hokage! I'm way to good for him!"

"What was that?" a voice whispered in Naruto's ear. He froze. 'How did Kakashi get so close without me noticing?' He wondered. Naruto turned but Kakashi was already gone. A shiver ripped through Naruto. "Creepy…"

Again Hinata giggled. She continued with what she was saying before. "Listen Naruto. I'm sorry about last night. I don't what came over me. It's just that for so long I've-" Her mouth was caught off guard by Naruto's. After what seemed like an eternity but was about five seconds. Hinata turned red. Beet red. She had never been so overcome by emotion in her life. Naruto said something but she couldn't focus on anything at the moment. 'Did Naruto just say phinurter? I relish lick mule?'

"Hinata? I really like you." Said Naruto but it didn't look like Hinata could understand. Then she passed out. Naruto sighed. They couldn't stay here. They need to get going. He woke everyone up and they left a short while later.

~~~~~scene break~~~~~

Hinata stirred a couple hours later. Wondering where she was. She felt a breeze. "Hinata's awake!" Yelled Naruto. The shinobi stopped in a clearing and Naruto slipped her off his back. "Hey how're you feeling?"

"You must have been really tired. We couldn't wake you up so Naruto volunteered to carry you." Said Shikamaru. 'How troublesome. This whole mission is a drag.'

"Oh. Thank you Naruto. I think I can go from here." Said Hinata. They all kept running through the forest. In a few minutes they broke through the trees and onto an expanse of sand.

"The desert! We're almost there!" yelled Naruto. He ran up alongside Hinata noticing she looked worried. "Hinata I didn't tell anyone we kissed if that's what your worried about."

"Oh, thank you. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell people."

"No problem take your time." Replied Naruto as he set his sights on the gate that lay only a few miles in front of them.

-End chapter

Almost 1300 words. Better right? Anyway I'm open to suggestions. There will probably be only 1 or 2 more chapters but maybe more if I feel like it. Please review! Even if you're not a member you can post anonymously. Although as a member nobody really knows you personally so I guess either way it's anonymous.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, I procrastinate a lot. This will be the last chapter because I'm bored of this and I'm not much of a writer. There is a lemon. Yay. I'm tired. The only reason I'm doing this now is because I have Microsoft Word open anyway for an English assignment. Enjoy.

~~~~~Start Chapter~~~~~

"We're here," said Kakshi as they approached the gates "the village hidden in the sand." The group was stopped at the gates by some guards.

"I'm afraid your'e going to have to wait here until someone comes to get you." Said the first guard.

"No problem." Replied Kakashi as they all sat down to rest until the messenger showed up. A couple minutes later, they stood up and greeted their escort.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Shikamaru "If it isn't Temari. How are you?"

"Shikamaru!" yelled Temari as she ran to hug him "It's so good to see you again! Come on I'll show you to you're rooms." Shikamaru had to admit she looked good. The leaf shinobi followed Temari to the rooms. On the way Shikamru would occasionally brush up against Temari but every time she'd look at him he'd turn to stare into the distance with a playful smile on his face. "Here we are." Temari said as they reached the Hotel "I'll take you up and show you your rooms." On the 4th floor she lead them down a hallway with 6 doors. "Kakashi you're in the first room followed by Kiba.." They each thanked her. "Naruto you'll take the next one." He also thanked her as he walked in. "Hinata you're beside Naruto an then it's Sakura."

"I'm besaide Naruto?" asked Hinata sheepishly.

"Yeah is there a problem? I can switch your room if you'd like."

"No, no it's-it's perfect. Thank you." She blushed as she walked in. Sakura also thanked Temari disappearing into her room.

"So which roomis mine then?" asked Shikamaru knowing there was only one left.

"Oh no. Are we out?" Temari said smiling "I guess you'll have to room with someone."

"Not with these people I won't." he replied.

"Well I guess that only leaves me. I'm not too troublesome, am I?" asked Temari with a devilish grin.

"Well I guess it'll have to do." He said smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.

Inside Honata's room she was still thinking about the kiss with Naruto. 'It might hurt our friendship, but isn't it what I've always wanted?' In the end she made up her mind of what to tell Naruto tomorrow as she got into her bed and falling asleep with her clothes still on. She woke with a start a few minutes later to see Naruto crouched in her window.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Hinata I wanted to talk about something."

"You could've used the door…"

"Oh no I didn't want to disturb Shikamru and Temari."

Hinata turned on her byakugan. "Oh my!" she exclaimed when she saw them making out. Shikamaru was massaging Temari's breasts with his hands. He said a few words and they left. Hinata got up, feeling flustered.

"Hina-!" Naruto started but suddenly Hinata pused him to the bed, her lips mashed against his letting all her feelings pour into the kiss. Hinata's tongue was begging for entrance which Naruto was only too happy to admit. As their toungues danced with each others Naruto slid off Hinata's jacket an grabbed her breast. Hinata moaned into the kiss but then broke away. Naruto was afraid she was going to run so he quickly stood up and grabbed her arm.

"How am I supposed to take my shirt off if you're holding my arm?" she asked playfully. Naruto laughed as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"What do we have here? Maybe you aren't as innocent as you seem." He said staring at her braless chest. With that he attacked her, sucking her nipple while massaging her other breast with his hand. He stopped to pull down her pants revealing her bald pussy and lack of panties. "Definitely not innocent…" He grabbed her legs and pushed his face into her sweet smelling pussy. "Oh god Hinata you taste amazing!" He said while she moaned. He brushed the tip of his tongue against her clit and she shuddered.

"Naruto I need-ohhhh-need to feel you-ohhh-feel you inside me!" Hinata managed to get out between moans. Naruto quickly undressed and continued kissing her while positioning himself at her entrance. She looked down and her eyes went wide. "Are you sure it will fit?" she asked staring at his 8" erection. He nodded.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded indicating he should proceed. As he pressed into her he felt resistance. "Here goes nothing. Except for your virginity." He quickly pulled out and then went right back in tearing her hymen.

~~~~~~scene break~~~~~~

"What was that?" asked Temari to nobody in particular even though there was only one other person there, and he had his dick buried in her vagina.

"Sounded like a scream. But not a terrified one so it should be okay." Replied Shikamaru returning his attention to fucking her pussy.

"Ohh yes Shikamaru! Right there! Oh god! Finger my clit! Ohhhh!" she screamed as she hit her orgasm hard. This triggered Shikamaru's and he pulled out just in time, shooting his load all over her face and tits. "Thata was amazing Shikamru." She sighed as she fell off him.

~~~~~scene break~~~~~

"Oh Naruto that feels amazing! Fuck me faster! I'm going to cum!" And she did just that, cumming harder than she ever had while experimenting by herself or with Neji.

"I'm close Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he neared his breaking point.

"Cum inside me Naruto! I want to feel your seed in me!" Naruto shot his load deep inside her pussy as Hinata sighed and started to relax. Just as she did she felt something at her entrance. "You're still hard?"

"I guess that's what happens when there's a beast inside you."

"Well I'm not stopping you, have your way with me." Wanting to give her a little break he suggested a blowjob. She got on her knees and licked the length of his cock before taking 5 inches in her mouth. She worked her tongue around for a while before coming up for air. She rammed her head back down wanting to take the whole thing but could only get 6 inches. The next time she did it, Naruto rammed the last 2 inches down her throat, choking her. She worked her tongue around his meat but needed to breathe. She continued this pattern until he blew his load. The first couple shots went down her throat but she wanted to taste him so she let one go in her mouth before pulling it all they way out and taking the rest in her hair and on her face.

She scooped some cum off her face and got a nasty idea. She rubbed his cock with it and then put her elbows on the floor pointing her ass up at him. She then rubbed more cum on the entrance top her ass. Naruto knew exactly what she wanted and didn't want to lose this opportunity. "Fuck my ass Naruto." She demanded. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. "When I say fuck my ass, I mean FAST, HARD AND NOW." She screamed impaling herself on his rod. As she started rocking back and forth, he finally realized what just happened and matched her movements.

Hinata screamed as she hit her second orgasm. She fell limp while Naruto blew another load deep in her rectum. "Hinata, that was amazing, thank you for letting me try that."

"Anything for you Naruto." Said a dazed Hinata. "It felt so different, but so…good."

He smiled at her. He knew that they were going to get along nicely.

~~~~~~~~~End Story~~~~~~~~~

Done. I knida finished it abruptly but whatever. How was it? Comments are appreciated. This is my first and probably last story. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
